


Lotidge ship week 2017

by Strugglintoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I wrote them for you to enjoy, F/M, Some of these fics are crack, What Was I Thinking?, don't overdose on them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: Just random works thrown together for Lotidge week. Some are crack. Who am I kidding. They all are crack and wack.





	1. Trust

This mission went bad. My team was surrounded from all places. Even getting to the control room was a difficult task in itself. Hacking into the security of the place was tedious in its own doing. It was stressful, yes and it became even more frustrating with the time ticking quickly before a new dispatch of soldiers were brought to this base. I finally set up to download the important information for the rebellion. I tapped my fingers in frustration as the loading bar seemed to taunt me with its slowness. Finally after what seemed to be many vargas later, the download was complete. I was ecstatic and and called out to my team that the deed was done and all downloading traces were wiped clean. 

 

As I ran out of the room, I was met with a sentry. Bastard put up a good fight. We traded hits with one another but I pouted when I wasn’t able to give a final blow. There in all his glory stood the man I am in love with, my bastard prince, Lotor. He gave me the smile that always dazzles me. Almost made me swoon. Almost. But I pouted and started walking in the direction of where my lion was at. 

 

“You know I had that, right?” I stated flatly.

 

“Of course,” he said smugly.

 

He just grabbed me closed and pecked my helmet. In our small display of affection, it was quickly ruined when shots blasted toward us. Sometimes I swear these sentries are missing on purpose, like the stormtroopers. Anyways, we just started to run. I cursed under my breath as new dispatch was blocking our way towards my lion. I raised my shield and jumped in front of Lotor who just smirked and told me that should be the other way around. I just told him to shut up and to keep up. Reason why, is that I did the most logical move ever. Ran straight at them. Screaming. 

 

This caused confusion and on my communications, I could hear laughter coming from the others. But hey, it worked for a bit because a small way was parted for me and my boyfriend. Of course, all good thing had to end because I went down due to a lucky shot on my leg. The next thing I knew was that I was hoisted into the arms of Lotor and he zipped through the maze of hallways with ease. Quickly, he managed to reach my lion and set me inside the mouth of Green. 

 

Pulling out his sword he walks to the entrance and turns to me, “At this rate, we will both be caught and the window to escape will become smaller. So I will buy you some time so you can get out. I will be with you in a bit. Trust me.”

 

“You idiot. I love you and you know that I always will. See you.” And I send him of with a knowing smile.  


 

And we both went our separate ways. I finally managed to get out and soon I picked up the elf prince, making our “swift” escape and back to base.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still crack.

"WHO THE FLIP FLAP PATTY WHACK ATE MY PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES?!" a voice screeched in the kitchen. Every one who was in proximity froze and looked at one another. The culprit was found. The Galra prince looked at everyone and swallowed the last of the cookie. With crumbs on his face, he spoke.

"Excuse me, but this cookies smelled just wonderful and I couldn't help myself. So I got one."

The sound of things being thrashed and thrown about made everyone pale even more. Lance ran up to the prince and held him by the shirt and stared down at him. Lotor could only manage a small gulp and looked around.

"You fool! You done messed up A-A-ron!"

"Who... My name is Prince Lotor. Not A-A-ron or whatever you just said." The grip on his shirt tightened even more and beads of sweat started to form. "Okay... I may have eaten all 25 of them. But can you really blame me when they are just so delicious? I now understand the love that the green paladin has for these goods. My compliments to the chef."

Hunk was about to thank the compliment but it was all thwarted when angry footsteps approached the area in which all the other members were at. Kieth, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Lance all took a step back and then two which then in turn became 10 feet away from the gremlin babe. Shiro attempted to talk to Pidge but was sent away with the others when she sent him the meanest glare she mustered. Her eyes were set on a target. And that target was Lotor himself.

"Well hello there green paladin. How do you... uh... do," his words slowly dying out as the deadly aurora was tasted in his own mouth. "Listen, I will be honest... I umm, I- I- uhh... it was me. But they were so darn good that I just couldn't help myself. I was told that you earthlings have a saying 'sharing is caring', I believe is what the blue paladin told me."

Lance was about to intercede but was hushed with a look from Shiro.

Pidge gathered her composure and smiled ever so sweetly. "That is a nice thing to be taught," she said as she stepped ever so closely to Lotor, "which is why I wish to share this with you."

"Well I'm glad we have come to terms and I am pleased to know you want to share th-" and he was cut off with a good left jab on the cheek, effectively knocking him down.

Pidge just walked off in the direction of her hangar as she grumbled under her breath, "WelL i'M gLaD wE HaVe CoMe To TeRms..." and silence was gretted to the rest of the audience in the area.

"Come on guys, this was to be expect after all," piped up Keith. ANd every one else agreed while simultaneously shaking their heads at Lotor.

Said man was rubbing his sore cheek as he picked himself up and stared at the direction the young paladin went off. "What a woman," he smiled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get at least a bronze star for trying?


	3. reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor apologizes for eating Pidge's cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet the crack still endures.

After the whole ordeal of being punched in the face by the ever so loving green paladin, Lotor was able to recover and go about the rest of the day. Eventually he convinced Hunk to bake another batch of peanut butter cookies so he could offer it to the woman who not only punched his face, but his heart and soul.

"I am happy that you are making up for your ordeal. I am sure she is still in a foul mood. But at least that's only it," Hunk told Lotor, "You know, Pidge does tend to sleep late. So, if I were you, I would take her these cookies to her as a sacrifice before you go to sleep. At least she will be somewhat in a better mood when the new day comes."

Taking this advice to heart, Lotor thanked Hunk and left him alone to finish the cookies. He would stop by to pick them up later and follow Hunk's advice. As he walked along the hallway to go to his quarters. As he laid there on his bed, he just stared at the ceiling in thought, "How the heck am I going to confront the paladin Pidge?" This thought plagued his mind even as he walked down the corridor and towards the kitchen to retrieve the cookies. All was dark and silent, except for the soft lighting and the padding of his feet. 

Upon retrieving the cookies, he quickly went to back to his blanket and soon made his way to the hangar of the green lion. As gentle as he could be, knocked on the wall and announced his entry.

Pidge stopped looking at the glowing screen of her laptop, a scowl on her face. It lightened a bit when she saw the cookies but then frowned once again when her gaze meet Lotor's. "Oh, look. It's the arsehole who ate my life source."

Gulping but steeling his reslove, Lotor took a tentative step towards the woman who was on the floor. "Uh... You will have to excuse me for that. I really meant no harm in eating what you deemed your life source. I actually came to make a sacrifice to the goddess. And I also brought a blanket to appease you even more."

Staring at the cookies, to the blanket, to Lotor's face and back, Pidge just sighed and scooted over to make room for the jerk of a prince. Seeing this as an invitation, Lotor draped his blanket around Pidge and gave her the small pile of cookies and made his way back towards the entrance before the voice called him back.

"Excuse you, but I don't recall sending you away. Come and be my pillow," Pidge demanded.

Chuckling Lotor walked back,"As you wish, my queen."

And the two of them huddled in the blanket eating cookies, with the occasional slap from Pidge, late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still makes no sense.


	4. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos is in play. Yet Lotor is falling even more in love with the green paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you all even reading this at this point?

Lotor was having such an amazing nap. The dreams of him and Pidge in a beach on a distant planet plagued his dreams. But something was off. Every time Pidge took a step, it was heavy with a bit of an echo. He still slept through it, but he was forced awake when Pidge screamed, "Where is she?!" It truly did wake him. He grumbled as he got out of bed and did a pause as he heard something come from the vent. He payed no heed and walked out to the control room where chaos was in play. Lance and Hunk searched in a vain desperation of the one person missing in the room, Pidge. Lotor surveyed the room a bit more and noticed Shiro, Keith, Allura, and Coran looking at a map of what appeared to be the castle.

Upon seeing Lotor, Lance ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Did you happen to cross paths with Pidge? "

"No, I have not. What is going?" Lotor questioned.

Hunk came up to him and asked, "Did you hear anything coming from the hangar or anything? And uh- there really ins't a cause for concern."

Raising an eyebrow at the yellow paladin, Lotor managed to make the paladin crack.

"Okay! We all may have annoyed Pidge a bit more than usual. But it wasn't my fault. It was mostly Lance's fault." Upon this revelation, Lance let out an undignified hey and started to argue with Hunk.

"Well, I do remember hearing something from the vents earlier..." mumbled Lotor.

Every one froze and stared at him. Lotor watched the color drain from every one else's faces. Shiro broke the silence and asked for a repetition, in which Lotor complied.

"So you heard it in the vents?" Coran asked once more. Lotor shook his head yes.

"Why wh-"

And Lance screamed "She's in the vents?! I- I thought we had the air sprayers in working condition!You know? To keep her out of the vents?"

Coran ran to the screen projector's to pull up the "security defense" against the gremlin child. But Coran paled

"Th-they are offlin- OH QUIZNAK! We forgot to turn them back on when we did that cleaning..."

And that's when everyone, with the exception of Lotor, lost it. Before a screech was let out, Numa Numa began to poured out from the vents themselves, bass booted. And Lotor could only witness the agony of what they considered poor music.

The castle itself was hacked by the genius and no one was allowed to leave.

"UGH... this has been going one for 5 hours"

Keith responded, "shut up, Lance. It was longer than the last time."

With the music blaring on high it seeming as if it would not stop any time soon. This was a time to think about things and Lotor took that opportunity. He stared up at the vents and began to admire the green paladin. Her intelligence, her eyes, her hair, her sophistication, just about everything of this woman enchanted Lotor. And he could not help himself but smile lovingly towards the vents as he bobbed his head to the beat of the song and drifted off to daydream...

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Air sprays in the vents inspired by the ever wonderful olkarian princess.


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A priest falls for the scientist. Based on the song Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't seen the movie just yet...  
> Lyrics are mostly identical. Some words have been changed.

Lotor walked down the darkened path towards the small shrine that was built to honor the saint Honerva. She played in his favor and delivered the subject of evil into his hands to vanquish the woman who plagued the holy war. Wretched being she was, spreading the so called subject of science. She was going against the teachings of the Church and against his feelings. As he approached the candlelit shrine, he kneeled and sanctified himself.

“Beata Honerva. You know that I am a righteous man. And of my virtue I am justly proud.” Looking up to the carved image of Saint Honerva and placing a gentle kiss on his hand to put on the figure he continued.

“Beata Honerva, you know I am so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. But tell me Honerva,” he said with some bitterness, “Why do I see her laid out before me? Why are her smoldering eyes still scorching my soul?”

As Lotor stood up and gazed upon a candles, the flames itself seemed to dance around and take the form of the woman he held captive. It came up to him in steps that took on a sexual prowl, surrounding him in what seemed to be warmth. He leaned into the warm “touch” and stared at the form with lust filled eyes. “I feel her, I see her, her eyes that seems to hold the very sun itself is blazing in me out of all control!”

Closing his eyes to feel the warmth once again only to open his eyes and look with surprise disgust, he backed away from the flame that dissolved into a bigger flame. “Like fire! Hellfire! There’s fire in me skin!” He clenched his arms in silent agony. “This burning desire… it’s causing me to sin!” And he gasped as the fire disappeared and darkness overcame him. An ominous darkness of figures surrounded the priest with only a little light from several candles that gave a hollow glow.

“It’s not my fault! I’m not to blame!” he looked around in paranoia. “It is that young scientist, the witch who set this flame!” he points an accusing finger towards the direction of the holding cell. Lotor looked to the dark figures around him and then up to St. Honerva, “If in God’s plan He made the devil so much stronger than a man!”

Running away from the dark figure, Lotor threw himself onto the steps leading to the shrine. “Protect me, Honerva!” Reaching down the sleeve of his robes, Lotor pulled out the picture he took from the young woman. It was of her and, who he assumed, her brother. Caressing her face on the photo, Lotor continued, “Don’t let this siren cast her spell, don’t let her fire sear my flesh and bone!” Crushing the photo in his fist, Lotor turned towards the saint. “Or else let her be mine and mine alone!”

Fixing the the photo as best as he could when he was interrupted by the guard announcing his presence. “My liege, the woman has escaped.”

Stopping his administrations to the photo, Lotor looked at the guard menacingly. “Escaped? How?” Realizing that this woman was of intelligence he relented his speech. “Nevermind, get out you idiot! I’ll find her. I’ll find her if I have to burn down all of Daibazaal...” and with that the guard left with a bow.

Turning back to the shrine, Lotor took a candle to light his way as he walked the dark corridor. “Hellfire, dark fire. Now wretched witch it’s your turn…” holding the photo of the woman close to the flame that lit his way, it started to smoke up. “Choose me or you’re pyre. Be mine or you will burn!” And the photo lit aflame.

He watched the face of the young scientist turn to ash and he managed to catch some of the ash from the photo. Clenching it in his fist, he stepped inside the main room where mass is held. Walking towards the altar of the crucifixion of Jesus, Lotor kneeled upon the stairs and uttered words of sanctification and repentance. “God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. But she will be mine or she will burn!” The ash that he held was soon sprinkled on the steps where he kneeled and he slowly stood up. Gazing out towards the grand doors of the entrance, Lotor clutched his hand. “And mine she will be…”

Obsession, lust, and desire slowly consumed the soul of the priest. For it was in the nature of man to want, and dare I say, obsess over a pure ceature such as her.


End file.
